


wabi sabi

by sunsetpietro



Series: foreign love [1]
Category: Captain America, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, stevethor deserves so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: one day you will kiss a man you can't live without, and find that life is of little consequence and steve had found that man in thor.





	

"Love is like a fire Thor, one day, no matter how much you try to protect it, it will one day burn out and I never want to lose that warmth" Steve said, looking away from Thor's gaze.

He hated it when Thor looked at him like that, like he was the most beautiful and pure thing in the universe because he fucking wasn't. He was ugly and ruined and Thor deserved someone better, someone who could love him like he deserved to be loved.

"But Steven, what if it never extinguished?" Thor responded after a few seconds, still looking at the pale blond, who scoffed and removed himself from the taller man's grip.

"What if? It's always a question Thor! What if! What if! Love can sustain nothing, it is a fragile, weak little thing and no matter how much we loved each other, it will never work!" Steve shouted, Thor sighed.

"Why do you question us so much Steven? Do you doubt my love for you?" Thor mumbled, his arms moving slowly by his sides. Steve looked at his lover, his once hostile gaze turning soft as he realized how hurt Thor was.

"No, No, I have never once doubted your love for me Thor" Steve rushed over to the man and held both of his hands in his.

Steve didn't doubt Thor's love, of course not, but he doubted his own and perhaps that was more fatal then anything.

Steve loved the fact that Thor was bigger then him, it made him feel small and delicate and fragile. It reminded him of when he was younger, back before the serum when he was only warm when Bucky gathered him in his strong arms and fucked him by the soft candlelight.

He wrapped his arms around the god and put his head in his well defined chest, letting the soothing heartbeat calm him. Thor's arms encircled him albeit hesitantly.

"Our love is like a fine wine my dear Steven" Thor whispered in the other man's ear. "It will only grow finer with age my love"

Steve relaxed at that, hopefully falling along with the love that Thor had depicted rather than the one plaguing his mind right now.


End file.
